


Зациклен

by FelisConcolor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: — Сколько он уже не спит? — Циско серьёзно обеспокоен состоянием друга. Кейтелин горестно вздыхает и отводит глаза. С ней Барри тоже не говорит, но судя по жизненным показателям, он невероятно выматывает себя.





	Зациклен

            — Сколько он уже не спит? — Циско серьёзно обеспокоен состоянием друга. Кейтелин горестно вздыхает и отводит глаза. С ней Барри тоже не говорит, но судя по жизненным показателям, он невероятно выматывает себя.

            Непонятно где и зачем, но это так.

            Кейтелин хочет запереть Барри в лаборатории хоть на одну ночь, чтобы убедиться в том, что парень, наконец, выспится. Но Аллен слишком изворотлив, чтобы попасться.

            — Бар…

            — Не сегодня. Я тороплюсь!

            Сверкающая молния погасла через мгновение, после исчезновения спидстера.

            Парень предусмотрителен и никогда не убегает в своём костюме. Чтобы его нельзя было отследить.

            Так что им остаётся только ждать.

 

            — Снарт?

            — Скарлет? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            Этот сценарий повторяется уже так долго, но не приедается.

            — Забежал в гости.

            — Оу.

            Барри меняет свои реплики, но всё уже так предсказуемо.

            — Я люблю тебя, Лен. — Слова срываются с языка так внезапно, что он паникует и бежит. — Береги себя.

            — Ты тоже. — Короткое. В ответ.

            В финале каждой встречи они просят друг друга жить, пусть завуалировано, но они оба однозначно хотят, чтобы другой жил.

            Барри знает, что уже завтра Леонарда Снарта не станет.

            Если вообще применимо понятие «завтра».

 

            — Снарт?

            — Скарлет? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            — Хотел увидеться.

            — Оу. Увидел?

            — Да. Пройдёмся?

            Лен никогда не отказывается от прогулки. Иногда Барри думает, что Снарт легко примет любое его предложение. Абсолютно любое.

            Но Аллен боится проверить. Он так глубоко погряз в этом всём. В этих ежедневных переходах во времени. В глазах Капитана Холода, в которых можно буквально утонуть, провалиться в глубины, под лёд с невозможностью выбраться.

            Барри не хочет выбираться.

            — Ты пришёл только чтобы погулять?

            «Чтобы увидеть тебя в очередной _последний_ раз».

            — Да.

            Он ведь пытался отговорить Снарта.

            Заставить его уйти. Не жертвовать собой.

            После этого порыва он с ужасом возвращался к реальности.

            Но Лен всё равно погиб.

            Не послушал.

            Упрямый болван.

            Герой.

            Легенда.

            — Береги себя.

            — Ты тоже.

 

 

            — Смерть — это освобождение?

            — Скарлет? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            — Так, освобождение?

            — Да. Пожалуй, да.

            Барри в ответ на это лишь горько улыбнулся.

            — Ты пришёл, чтобы спросить только это?

            — Нет, но я боюсь правды.

            — Ты можешь спросить что угодно. Я отвечу.

            — Я знаю. Береги себя.

            — Ты тоже.

 

            Этот день стал точкой отсчёта. Отсчёта безумия Барри Аллена. Если бы кто-то спросил, он бы не смог ответить, почему именно это мгновение. Почему в самом конце.

            В шаге от неизбежного конца.

 

            Он так хочет спасти Айрис. Он так старается ради этого. Он боится своего будущего. Боится стать Савитаром. Он так хочет этого избежать, но причиной ведь была не Айрис.

            Он сломался задолго до того, как Савитар появился в его жизни. Задолго до того, как узнал, что может случиться.

            _— Ты можешь спасти его, Барри Аллен. Выдернуть из времени._

_— Тогда все умрут._

_— Тебя правда это волнует?_

            Барри чувствует, что с каждым разом голос разума становится всё тише. Ему уже не важны жизни людей, если Леонард…

 

 

            — Снарт?

            — Ну здравствуй, Флэш.

            Что-то изменилось.

            — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

 

            Барри впервые за долгое время наслаждается реальностью. Леонард здесь. С ним. Он планирует операцию. Такой прекрасный. Деятельный.

            Живой.

            Барри ловит себя на том, что не может оторвать глаз.

 

            Кожа горит лишь от того, что они просто находятся рядом.

            Казалось, что Барри уже давно должен был привыкнуть к близости Лена, но сейчас всё иначе.

            _Всё по-настоящему._

            Они перебрасываются колкими репликами, улыбаются. И это так… будоражит.

            Барри нравится работать в команде. Он готов признать, что с удовольствием бы ограбил парочку банков вместе с ним (потом он, конечно же, вернул бы всё украденное на место, но сам процесс!).

            Леонард действительно наслаждается тем, насколько Барри на грани сейчас. Готов убить. Но почему-то останавливает его. Предлагает другой вариант.

            А потом Снарт в шаге от смерти.

            Барри ощущает, как умирает сам.

 

            — Береги себя.

            — Ты тоже.

 

 

            — Я не могу жить в мире, где нет тебя.

            — Скарлет? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            Фраза — лезвием по оголённым нервам.

            Всё вернулось на круги своя. Словно и не было ничего.

            Не было _реальности._

            — Ты сказал, что тебе нравится видеть меня героем, что это то, в чём я действительно хорош.

            — Оу.

            — Но я не хочу быть героем, если это значит, что ты будешь мёртв.

            — Kiddo, ты боишься моей смерти? — голос Снарта непривычно тёплый. Барри почти может видеть улыбку Леонарда, спрятанную под сотней масок.

            — Я знаю, что она уже свершилась.

            Снарт надолго замолчал, потом тихо спросил:

            — Не боишься, что после твоих слов — будущее изменится?

            — Нет. Я уже пытался. Ты не слушаешь меня. Береги себя, Лен.

            — Ты тоже.

 

 

            Иногда Барри кажется, что он сходит с ума.

            Иногда он уверен, что уже сошёл.

            — Ты болен, Барри. — Кейтелин встревожена.

            О. Он знает. Он даже знает кем.

            — Ничего серьёзного.

            — Нет. Это не так. Ты угасаешь. Твоя скорость… все жизненные показатели снижаются.

            _Смерть — это освобождение._

 

            Барри всё чаще думает о смерти. Теперь ещё и о своей.

            Этот выход кажется ему всё более привлекательным.

            Умирать так просто.

 

 

            — Умирать — это просто, Лен.

            — Барри? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            Аллен дёргается, резко оборачивается, но всё, кажется по-прежнему.

            — Ничего. — Он сидит на земле, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Лен садится рядом. Они не касаются друг друга, но Барри чувствует напряжение, словно воздух между ними наэлектризован.

            — Почему ты заговорил о смерти? — тихо спросил Снарт. Он смотрел в небо, казалось, что его не очень-то волнует ответ на вопрос.

            — Не знаю. Просто подумал об этом. Смерть решает все проблемы.

            — Я надеюсь, что ты не думаешь о суициде?

            — Нет. Наверное, нет. Каждый раз как я появляюсь здесь — я думаю только о том, чтобы никогда не уходить.

            — Каждый раз?

            — Я появляюсь здесь, в эту секунду и в этом времени каждый свой день.

            — Зачем?

            — Я не могу смириться с тем, что тебя нет.

            — Можно просто позвонить.

            — Ты погиб.

            — Оу. Ты винишь себя?

            — Наверное, да. Я уверил тебя в том, что ты можешь быть героем. Что ты должен им быть.

            — И я погиб пытаясь соответствовать твоим представлениям обо мне? Так ты думаешь?

            — Примерно.

            — Забудь. Даже твои слова не смогли бы заставить меня умереть, если бы я сам не хотел. Полагаю, это случится очень скоро.

            — Да. Этот час — последнее, что у нас есть.

            Лен внезапно протянул руку и коснулся плеча Барри. Заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

            — Не приходи больше.

            Аллен почувствовал, словно его ударили. Заморозили.

            — Почему?

            — Ты ломаешь себя. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Скарлет, ты тратишь всего себя на эмоции. Эмоции, которых не должно быть. Пообещай, что ты больше не придёшь.

            — Я не могу этого пообещать, Лен.

            — Можешь. Ты уйдёшь сейчас, и больше никогда не вернёшься. Будешь жить своей жизнью. Спасать людей. Любить.

            — Я не…

            — Береги себя.

            — Ты тоже.


End file.
